Anyone who has ever portaged a canoe knows the difficulty of dealing with both the weight on a person's shoulders, as well as the maneuverability of the length of the canoe both forward and rearward. Sometimes it is easier for two people, rather than one, to carry the canoe. There is no known trailer for a canoe which is easily pulled by a bicycle. There are known, however, bicycle trailers, most of which are for carrying children. U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,352 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,321 show collapsible trailers. In every known design of a bicycle trailer, however, the framing tends to be either fixedly configured or, if collapsible, rather complex. Known designs do not appear capable of supporting both a heavy load and a long load which is difficult to maneuver, while at the same time being collapsible or capable of being broken down into a small package for storage or actual transport by the load, such as a canoe.